The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of recording and reproducing information on a medium, and in particular, to a physical access restriction rule for a medium in an apparatus to record and to reproduce information on the medium by use of a laser power adjusting area, a Spare Area, and a medium managing area of the medium.